Faces and Maces, Staffs and Laughs
by Lady Dark Angel
Summary: Ok, take one Dragon talk show host ,a Mazoku fashion designer guest, and alot of choas and what does it equal? possibly love. FX
1. The Meeting

Vases, Maces, Staffs and Laughs.  
  
By: Lady Dark Angel  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N: HELLO, HELLO!!! ^..^ I'm back this is my first, you guessed it! Xellos/Filia fic. I don't know why I haven't made one yet but now I have, so be happy all! n____n *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Filia Ul Copt sat comfortably on the couch, drinking tea in the studio. Being a talk show host was hard considering how early she had to come in for taping. But after years of working on the set of 'The 411' [corny I know] she learned long ago to adapt to getting up at 2 a.m. and being at work by 3:45.  
  
Today's tapping was an interview with New York's most eligible bachelor, Xellos Metalium, a man who made a living off of selling designer clothes for men.  
  
In Filia's opinion, he seemed kinda fruity with his cheesy grin and the semi tight cotton or silk shirts he designed (though the models did look scrumptious in them.) [*snickers*]  
  
The producer thought it would be a hit with the young ladies in their viewing audiences all around the world. Filia had to admit that it was a good idea, they needed good ratings in order to stay in the competition. She fidgeted in her seat.  
  
This wasn't the first time Filia did the interviewing before, no she had always done it! So then why was she so damn nervous?  
  
Saria the Camera woman whistled.  
  
"Girl, calm down! It's only a guy after all. No need to get all nervous, who knows he might like you .." She grinned evilly making Filia shudder.  
  
"Saria I'm not looking for a date, I just want the ratings of the show to raise again." She growled in her defense, the blush still evident on her cheeks.  
  
She chuckled.  
  
"Suuuuurrrrrre you do" her teasing made Filia flush even brighter.  
  
The rest of the camera crew kept their mouths shut but their eyes were laughing. It was no big secret that Filia hadn't had a date in years. But that was how she liked it. She preferred solitude, it was far more peaceful then the dramatics that life offered around every corner. Beside they knew that if they laughed aloud they were more likely to meet the infamous Mace-sama that Filia managed to keep under her skirt.  
  
The doors opened back stage and a hush fell over the crew. Filia put her tea away and got up to meet the guest. He walked over the snaking cables, his lips in the form of a charming smile, even if it was almost 4 am. Filia caught her breath. He was even better in person! The way his hair was pulled back into a sleek short braid, exposing his short bangs to brush against his alabaster skin. She snapped out of her daze when she noticed something unusual about his presence. He felt, well. dark like the night.  
  
Xellos looked around the studio with mild interest. Normally he wasn't into getting up early but that's not what was bugging him, he sensed something familiar, something from long ago. Something to do with light.  
  
He looked up at the host of the show he'd be appearing on. He had seen lovelier women but this one was different, she had a shy nature by the looks of her. He noticed a tail lightly swishing on the ground. Ah-ha! A dragon, so that were the light was coming from. Xellos could feel his lips tugging into a grin.  
  
Filia could feel shivers running through her. His grin was unnerving, almost sinister! Who was this guy really, why did he fill her with a mixture of intrigue, fear, and hatred!?  
  
A/n: so you like it? Hate it? PLEASE R/R!!!!!! Thanks, peace! 


	2. A Catastrophy!

Faces, Maces, Staffs and Laughs.

By: Lady Dark Angel Chapter 2 A Catastrophe!! 

Xellos made his way towards Filia, his silk button-down shirt flowing like water, enveloping his form perfectly. His casual tight jeans, made to contour his body, fitting his legs and rear like a glove.

Every girl on the set was practically drooling. It seemed like time had slowed down as he descended to her.

"Hello." Silk caressed her skin as the folds of his shirt whispered against her arm. He was that close.

His voice was dark, deep, rich, and...dream. Dreamy? No, no, no! dreamy is out of the question! He was a guest, she is his hostess, professional, to the point, that's all.

Someone cleared their throat, bring Filia back to reality. She blushed realizing she ha been keeping him waiting.

"h-hello. I'm sorry where are my manners" she laughed nervously. "Mr. Xellos Metalium is it? Just have a seat and we'll get things ready for taping." She sat down on her own private chair and took out her notes.

Xellos eyed her again. So she was the business type, charming but too up tight. In the back of his mind he began to think up ways of how to pull this woman out of her shell.

"That's fine miss...?" he asked sitting down as close as he could to her despite that he was on a couch and she was in a plush chair.

She looked up briefly, pretending to be occupied by the material she was memorizing. God how she wished he'd stop watching her . It was almost like he was undressing her with his eyes! she felt the warmth in the room turn to blistering heat.

"Filia UL Copt." She replied. He insides were knots twisted so tight that fisherman could use them to tie up huge ships!!!

"Filia.." he sounded like he was tasting her name on his tongue. "lovely name, not found around these parts, is it ..old?" he asked nonchalantly, seeing how much he could pull from her. he could sense her attraction to him, her nervousness, and the most delicious feeling of frustration. What euphoric! The dragoness was the perfect banquet.

"Y-yes... umm old family name" she said nervously. He was smiling at her like he enjoyed her being ill at ease. A shiver of revulsion crept down her spine and she felt her tail stiffen and anger well up in her. could it be..? No...but it is! I feel...the presence of evil.

Xellos felt it all and grinned. She knew, a bit slow on the senses but she knew now. He waited, to see what would happen.

Filia looked at the man next to her, her eye narrowed. "Mr. Metalium."

"Xellos" he cut in.

"Fine then. Xellos, do you have relatives or are directly related to a woman they call Zelas? Just out of curiosity.." she words seemed tight, like she was holding her rage.

Oh what great fun it was! The taste of her emotions the heat of her aura rising with her temper! It was almost too much! But he wanted more and simply said:

"Yes, that would be my maker. It's been a long time since I've seen a dragon, Filia you need to heighten your senses more often" he teased. That was it, the crowning touch, the coin to tip the scale.

"MONSTER!!!NAMAGOMI!!!!" She screeched in fury and whipped out Mace-sama and proceeded to attack Xellos head on.

The Camera crews eyes widened as they watched their hostess go off into the rampage. Xellos was dodging and fazing in and out making her destroy furniture and equipment alike.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DRAGON KILLER!!!!" She roared and swung again at him.

Xellos cackled with glee and fazed out and ended up right in front of her.

"You know your beautiful when your angry, Filia?" he said before pecking her on the lips and disappearing.

Filia was too stunned to respond except to drop her mace. The Crew was stunned as well and groaned aloud when they viewed the carnage that was left over.

The show was cancelled for the day do to difficulties. Filia was sent home to calm down and Xellos never reappeared at the studio after the incident.

Filia stood in her shower simmering and growling.

"Damn him...damn him... today was a CATASTROPHY!!!" she was tempted to punch the wall but she liked her apartment and wanted to not get kicked out of it for her own stupidity.

"Oh I wouldn't say it was that bad Filia." A voice behind her said. She whipped around to find the cause of her anger, frustration and desire staring at her in her own shower!

A/N: CLIFF HANGER! I'm sorry this took so long to update, I've just gotten back the internet to my computer in my room! Hopefully I can update more often now. K? JA!


	3. Pleasure and Pain

Faces and maces, staffs and laughs

By: Lady Dark Angel

Chapter 3.

Pleasure and Pain

"XELLOS!" she screeched and sprayed him in the face with nozzle of the shower head. Xellos yelped and sputtered as she leapt out the shower and grabbed her towel covering herself. He jumped out of her tub. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded, soaking wet from head to toe. 

"You were in my shower!" she hissed, her cheeks a flaming red.

"I was just saying hi!" he protested.

"YOU DON'T SAY 'HI' TO ME IN MY SHOWER!" She roared searching for something to use as a weapon. She was pissed to say the least. He had seen her naked. Naked! No one but her family and physician had ever seen her naked! Her face flushed, both from embarrassment and Rage. He invaded her personal space again!

" Well you weren't answering the door! I had to do something, I wasn't going to sit outsider your apartment like an idiot!" he growled. He was angry, tired, and soaked!

All he came to do was apologize for making her ruin the studio and what happened? He got shot with a face full of water! True she was in the shower but she could have been more gracious, after all, it wasn't often he went into girl's showers, especially when they weren't the one asking him to join them! She should have been flattered but nooooo little miss priss is too prim and proper! O.o; Warped sense huh?

Filia found her shaving cream, it may not be the most effective weapon but it was a start till she could find her mace-sama. If only she had hairspray, that'd hurt a lot worse! But Filia never needed hairspray, her hair always stayed how she liked it to. Damn.

" Give me a break! You did it on purpose just to piss me off!" she aimed and fired. But oddly nothing but a few spurts of the cream came out. Oh no! she mentally groaned. She ran out of the shaving cream early yesterday morning, shit! She dropped the can feeling almost afraid.

Xellos eyed her quizzically a smile tugged the corners of his mouth. The playful demon inside him itched to make some fun of the situation. He mentally shrugged. Ah, hell with it.

"You know Filia, you look very fetching in a towel.." he grinned.

Fear zinged through her, chilling her to the bone. Oh gods, was he going to kill her! She stepped back until she was flat against the door her hand fumbling for the doorknob. Xellos advanced with predatory ease. She wrenched the bathroom door open trying to escape. Not Fast enough, not nearly. He slammed his weight against the door, shutting it before she could get out, his body pinning hers to it.

"Now, now, Filia! That's not hospitable of you." He said in a husky whisper. His face against hers. Nose to nose, forehead to forehead. Only their mouths were apart from one another.

He was too close. She couldn't seem to catch her breath. His arms and legs rested heavily against to hers, wrapping her body almost like a blanket. She felt too much of his body and it unnerved her.

He moved, almost massaging her body with his. It was his favorite form of seduction. Obviously she hadn't been touched by many men otherwise she'd know what he was doing. Somehow that pleased him. The idea of striping away that frigid exterior and finding what the heat of her dragon heritage had to offer was almost too tempting. How long had it been since he had a woman so innocent and pure? Centuries it seemed, in any case it was far too long.

Filia became aware of something hard pressing against her belly and nearly panicked. Was he going to rape her then kill her? that's what monsters do right? She heard him growl in her ear, almost like a wild animal.

"Stop thinking I'm going to hurt you! For a Dragon you are weak in the intelligence area of your brain." He could taste her fear and it irritated him. If he wanted to ravage and harm her, he would have already done so! The fear was replaced by anger and a little pain. Mostly anger.

Filia felt insulted! How dare he call her unintelligent! With her renewed energy she slammed her knee with all her strength right into his genitals.

The air exploded out of Xellos and he slumped to the ground. Of all the things he expected her to do, he hadn't thought she'd do that! The pain was good to the masochistic side of him but as the male his pride was more hurt then his body.

Filia bolted out of the bathroom. She grabbed her robe and ran as fast as she could to her kitchen were the phone was.

Xellos felt rage boiling inside him. Oh his little dragon was going to pay dearly for that! He thought as he teleported out of the bathroom.

A/N: HI! I'm finally updating again! I know I know I'm taking forever, and its short again but I'm making progress XD this is for all those who reviewed my little story luv ya'll!


	4. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Faces, And Maces, Staffs, and Laughs By: Lady Dark Angel 

Chapter 4

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

To all those who reviewed so far 

Mistress DragonFlame: True, a teaser is correct .

DeEp-Kris: What will he do indeed .. you'll just have to read and find out glad you like it!

Nicci Rockdad: here I am updating for all of you! glad you're enjoying this .. 

Kindall: you waited and I've delivered I'm glade you like it XD lets see what else I can do to torture the couple!

Now….. ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

Xellos Teleported out of the bathroom. He floated in the astral plane, watching as Filia frantically tried use the phone. Boy, she'd been living with humans way too to long if she thought that the police or some human could stop him! Jeez she'd grown soft for her one of her kind!

Xellos waited a few second before teleporting right behind Filia (in dry clothes XD!)

A shadow fell over her, filling her with dread. With phone in hand she whipped around and tried to slam the phone against her attackers' head. But to no avail.

Xellos caught her arm with ease, anticipating the action. His black blood boiled through his veins. His eyes open intently gazing the striking amethyst orbs into her own shocked sapphire ones.

"Now, now Filia _dear_.." he said menacingly, furry making the planes of his body rigid. " You don't want to make the nasty monster '_angry '_ now would you?"

Real fear settled into her eyes, making Xellos smile a sadistic grin.

'Oh yes, she should be afraid' he though to himself as he reveled in her emotions, so sweet, so delicious!

He felt his own rage seeping away, his pride healing from her earlier attack. So many things he could do to her without and she'd be helpless. Oh the possibilities! They were endless!

Not so fast though, no, no, no. He had bigger ideas about what to do with her. and how delicious each would be to fulfill.

Something must have shown on his face because Filia struggled a little more looking a little more frightened then before.

He tightened his grip on her wrists more to cut off mobility rather then circulation.

The tightening made her drop the phone, making it fall to the floor with a loud 'clank'. A voice called out from the earpiece.

" Filia? _Filia_! You there? What's going on? Are You alright? Filia answer me! Filia!"

Xellos recognized the voice as the camera girl from the studio, what was her name? Ah, yes Saria…hmmm this could work to his advantage.

He mumbled a few in coherent words under his breath and let go of Filia's wrists.

Filia would have stumbled back, but instead stood rooted in her spot, to her horror. A paralysis curse! Even her vocal cords seemed to be paralyzed so even her speech couldn't save her. Oh the wretch!

Xellos bent down and picked up the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello? Is this miss Saria? Yes, Filia is here. No, she can't talk right now she's a little _tied _up with things --who am I?"

Filia could only pray that her dear friend would come to her aid. However luck and prayers weren't with her apparently.

" I am just a suitor, calling upon her for the afternoon…Hmm? why yes this is how did-? Well I'm flattered that you think so! Don't worry I'll let her know, alright, farewell…" he said oozing charm. A secret smile tugged his lips making them look very appealing.

No, no, no ,no! scrumptious was not an appropriate word to put with a monster! She mentally shook the thought from her brain.

Xellos clicked off the phone and laid it back to charge in its cradle.

Every move he made was fluent and agile, like a cat or a panther. Even in her helpless state, she couldn't help but appreciate his male beauty. Lean body, perfect bone structure, thick, gorgeous hair that any woman would envy! Hell, maybe she'd been hanging around Saria and Lina for too long.

Well despite his good looks, Filia thought grumpily, he was still evil inside! He had come in her shower, scared the hell out of her, and now he even cursed her! she began to glower after rethinking about the past hour's events.

Xellos muttered something aloud, allowing Filia to fall forward. She caught herself with her arms and knees, banging them on the hard tiled floor.

She yelped as Xellos dragged her up from the ground and carried like a sack of potatoes back to her bedroom.

He dumped her unceremoniously onto her bed and sat in the chair just beside it. Unfortunately in doing so, he had made her robe gap, exposing more then a little bit of leg and thigh. Filia scrambled to a sitting position, covering herself properly, doubling in protection with a pillow.

He sat in the chair, a brooding look clouded his lean face. He said nothing for a long time, making Filia even more nervous and worried. She couldn't get to her wardrobe to really cover herself in more decent attire nor get to the door again.

What really bothered her was that her short robe was more for privacy then company. However her robe being covered with miniature golden dragons with pink bows made it more embarrassing then actually being seen in the robe!

Xellos finally broke the silence.

"Filia, I did not come here to cause much trouble, but to indeed apologize for the interview taping.."

Filia gave an un-lady-like snort at that. Xellos continued unperturbed.

" You being a golden dragon came to be a surprise, I couldn't help try to find if you shared the temper I had often found in most of your kind, needless to say, you exceeded my expectations. " he clucked his tongue at that.

Filia felt like she was going to explode from this. How dare he! He confessed to trying to anger her then made it out like it was her own fault!

" you damn monster! Y—" He cut her off with a kiss.

The kiss was soft, fleeting, almost feathery against her own. He released her long enough to smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning my dear Filia…" he said against her ear. She felt a shiver going down her spin, but not from fear or cold.

"w-why..did you?.." her voice was mirrored her face, shocked and stunned.

Xellos put his finger to his lips and whispered four words:

"Sore Wa Himitsu desu!" With that he disappeared, leaving Filia to try and deal with what had just happened.

A/N: hey! I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry it took so long to update things have been totally nuts here! I'll try to update more when possible! Luv ya'll!

Lady Dark Angel


	5. Xellos's Gift Of Dreams!

Faces and Maces, Staffs and Laughs 

By: Lady Dark Angel

A/N: Hi! I'm FINALY updating! Sorry I keep getting writer's block so the ocean of my imagination had dried up temporarily. ;;; but now I'm giving another shot! Maybe there'll be more chaos or maybe there'll be something much…warmer wink ok I'll shut up and let you read! XD

Thanks to all who have reviewed! Without you guys and gals, I'd not have the motivation to continue this fanfic so I thank you very much :

Kindall: Yes, yes, I made you guys kiss no sympathy for Filia and Xellos and as author of this fanfic you two will probably have to do more then kiss wink XD I am evil more then Xellos and I will prove it soon oh yes very soon! cackles

Kaeru Shisho: I'm glad you like the story yeah I guess you can call it quirky XD and I am having fun after all getting input from everyone gives me more ideas!

DeEP-Kris: Thank you for your faith in me I'll try my hardest to be original!

Jhuoiya: glad you think its funny oh don't worry we'll see what he does soon XD hopefully he wont be too much of a devil XP

somatogenic: ok, ok! lol I am updating! Fanart huh? Oh that sound wonderful!

Thank you all again! You all are the best! Now to the Story!

Chapter 5

_**Xellos' Gift Of Dreams!**_

Filia had forgone her usual cup of tea and opted instead for a strong coffee. Her eyes were red from her odd sleeping pattern of the last evening and her physical fatigue she could not explain.

Her mind kept trying to wrap itself around what Xellos had done. He kissed her! It didn't make sense to her not even in the most crazed part of her brain did it make sense!

She had spent the night in her room, tossing and turning, remembering everything about those sensual lips. Evil, evil lips that turned her world upside down and made her want more!

Oh, how she hated him for that! Not in her whole lifetime had any other man's kiss made her this crazy and miserable and…. something else she couldn't put her finger on… like molten fire had erupted into her body but it didn't hurt, instead it felt…nice. Her skin had tingled and her lips had burned.

Her dreams showed visions of Xellos holding her in his arms and kissing her more and more! Glowing eyes and warm strong hands invading her personal bubble making her feel vulnerable and weak to his administrations…

Filia remembered that when she woke from the first dream, her face and body were hot and flushed.

No matter how hard she tried the more she failed, the dreams and images would continue to flash before her eyes, and her body would echo the lost feelings that had engulfed her. Every time it happened she would struggle with the overpowering urge to fall back to sleep. She always lost.

All her dreams were about him… like as if a spell was cast upon her and the more she resisted the more everything was pushed onto her. It was torture, absolutely and utterly sweet torture that hit deeper parts of her soul that no one or thing had ever touched. It was frightening and exciting at the same time.

All of it made her scared, nervous and the eerie silence from the studio didn't help.

Everyone was unusually quiet for a Friday, and Filia suspected that most of it had to do with the last disaster in the studio. Saria and Lina were the only staff members brave enough to approach her.

"Hey Fi, you look so tired! Xellos give you a rough night last night?" Saria winked mischievously. Lina stood beside her grinning.

"Yeah Filia, did he rock your world? I want to know every detail, now spill!" Lina demanded and she and Saria squeezed onto the couch, sitting on either side of Filia.

Filia's hands were shaking. Damn that Xellos! He had to say he was interested in her to Saria! She doubted that anything she said would be believed by the two pushy busy-buddies. She sighed and drank her coffee, clearing the cobwebs of her brain.

"Saria, Lina, nothing happened last night." She replied in a tight voice.

"Oh but that's not true Filia, dear!" The voice made Filia jerk her head up towards the voice.

Xellos came waltzing onto the set as if he owned the place. Filia watched him closely, her eyes like a hawks, watching for sudden moves.

Saria giggled and nudged Filia gently.

"Nothing happened huh?" She said with an "I-Told-You-so" look to Lina.

Filia finished her coffee and went to makeup.

Xellos was still grinning to himself as he left the set. He knew why Filia was distracted.

Torture was his specialty, and Filia had been so responsive that he couldn't help but use it on her all night. Her passion even in the her mind had astounded him.

True, he had not meant to keep going as long as he had, but it was too much to resist. Scaring her at her apartment had only been the tip of the iceberg.

He, remembered pushing into her mind once he returned to his own abode. Her dreams, were the best place to get past her defenses, into the very core of her being.

Fantasies were what drove people crazy and he had brought her to high peaks just by his lonesome. He had started simple, with kisses and tenderness with his hands in her hair, caressing her cheek, nibbling her bottom lip and so on. After a hour or so of affectionate stimuli he had began working her more and more till she woke up in flashes of heat.

Of course he wouldn't let it end there, no, no, too easy… instead, while she had struggled to block him out, he simply put sleeping spells on her and repeated till he thought her body had betrayed her enough.

He knew he was good, and a sneaky bastard at that, but it had been fun, even in dreams she challenged him with her passionate ways. Filia was strong willed but still naive. She would be alarmed by how easy it is to slip past someone's consciousness and take them over. How else do demons and monsters possess people?

What would she be like outside her mind, in reality? Passion was a fickle emotion, easily swayed from one feeling to its complete opposite. Hate to love, murderous rage to heated lust. Soon he'd see her skills first hand.

Another thought made him chuckle. Oh yes, today's taping had been fun. Filia was a great actress but Xellos had delighted in putting cracks in her composer. She asked him the usual questions about his work in men's clothing and how he came by entering the fashion business.

He had answered everything politely being a terrific actor himself. He had deliberately sat close to her on the loveseat, letting his leg 'accidentally' brush against hers. He'd comment on how lovely she looked and even went so far as to ask her to model for him sometime.

Oh that one made her mad, but being the professional she tried to be, she took it as a compliment for the sake of the viewers. Even tried to giggle at his flattery.

He could feel her emotions range from embarrassment, anger, confusion, and annoyance.

Filia was so much fun that Xellos couldn't remember when he'd felt so good. His Little dragon was worth keeping around and worth staying around.

After he had gotten up after the taping, one look at her flustered, red face and flashing blue eyes, had made up his mind completely.

Not only would he find out what she was like in bed, but he wanted her or himself…

Yes, Filia Ul Copt would become his no matter what the cost.

A/N: ok, ok, ok, I should probably change the rating for this story cause I think it'll go to mature soon ;;;; it seems that way at least, did you all like it? Hate it? Review and give me some input please! Luv ya'll!

Lady Dark Angel


	6. Filia's Relaxation Technique!

Faces and Maces, Staffs and Laughs 

By: Lady Dark Angel

A/N: YEAH! ANOTHER UPDATE! you guys have been so great about reviewing, I'm so happy! Thank you all again! This might not be as good as the last chappy but I'll give it my all just for you! Luv ya'll!

Chapter 6

_**Filia's Relaxation Technique**_

Filia hated to admit it, but since the interview with Xellos aired two weeks ago, the station's ratings were up, new and younger talent and stars were booking shows and Filia herself was slowly becoming a popular icon of daytime television. All in all, her producers had been right to take him as guest on the show.

Unfortunately for her though, her popularity seemed to boom not really as a talk show host but more as eye-candy of the program. Fan letters from men poured in everyday, some asked her in shy and classy ways for date were as others got down right raunchy with sexual innuendos up the wazzu!

Saria had taken up the task, between taping to dispose of the 'junk' mail that piled roof high, in Filia's dressing room.

Lina and Saria had poked and prodded at her mental walls till she was practically pulling her hair out. After about the second day of their relentless administrations, she caved.

Filia told them about her dreams, every kiss, every touch. Down to the smallest detail (since they'd take no less from her). By the time she finished telling them, her face felt like it was on fire and she had no doubt they were redder then tomatoes.

Lina and Saria didn't always destroy every letter, sometimes they'd take out the ones they liked best and try to encourage Filia to respond to them and go on a date.

She couldn't remember ever being so exasperated in her entire life. Her job might be happy with the result Xellos Metallium produced, but Filia found him to be nothing but trouble.. especially to her hormones.

Her dreams were still haunted by visions of him. Sometimes it was her own room, sometimes it was the studio on the set! Occasionally it was in a luxurious bedroom with silk and satin hangings and bedspreads of black and purple, with candles that glowed a soft gold, making everything seem so…_sensual_. The oddity of it was that they only lasted one to two dreams were there after left her to a dreamless sleep the left her in nothing but warm darkness…

Today was luckily, Filia's day off from work, no one at her studio worked on Sundays.

Sunday was Filia's favorite day of the week, not because she could sleep in or relax. No. Instead she spent Sundays at the local pottery and antique shop down town.

Her good friends Jillas and Gravos always worked on Sundays, and never minded if Filia decided to throw clay in the potters room.

That was her form of relaxation. Working the clay, wedging it, to remove air bubbles and to make it more _plastic_. Molding it into what she desired, letting it form under her hands and fingertips.

She walked the four blocks down to the shop, oddly named "Old N' Clay". Something about it always made her want to grin like it was an inside joke of some sort.

The tiny bells jingled as she entered the cozy shop. Jillas and Gravos instantly looked up from their magazines and greeted her with enthusiastic smiles.

"Hello miss Filia, we were wondering when you'd come here again." Gravos said and gave her a fond hug.

Jillas picked up a bucket of what looked like it was full of clay.

"We guessed yous be back n' here soon an we saved you's a fresh batch o' clay, that we did! S'pose yous want ta start creat'n!" Jillas said cheerfully and led her to the back room.

Filia laughed and thanked them before shooing them away from the room. She always made her creations in private. Some of the pots and vases out on the shelves were some of her own work. Jillas and Gravos often hailed her on what she made and begged her to let them sell her work.

Sometimes using the potters wheels nice but other times, just hand and clay was what the doctor ordered.

She deposited a large lump of clay onto the wedging table and began to kneed it like dough. Never too much though, or else the clay would begin to tear making it harder to work with.

When she was satisfied, she moved to the work table made of concrete, sprits bottle near by ( spray bottle) and pulled up a stool. Filia started by using a piece of string to cut the lump of clay in half. Taking one half she began to work.

Minutes flew by like seconds as she shaped the clay in her hands. Occasionally she took time to lightly sprits the clay with water so it wouldn't dry out. Pressing her thumb into the middle of the small ball she formed, she began to lightly pinch the ball between her thumb and palm forming a rough bowl.

Her stress just flowed out of her like the very water she applied to the clay. Her thoughts just ran like a river, calm and serene in no hurry to get anywhere.

After the sides of her bowl were an even ½ an inch all around, she gently tapped the bottom of the bowl on the table making a flat bottom. She prayed it one last time before repeating the whole process with the second half of the clay near by.

After about 2 ½ hours of working, she completed her hollow clay ball. All she had to do was cut out a hole in the top and set to work on a design, but she figured she'd leave the green ware ball alone for a few hours before attempting it, besides she needed a rest.

Jillas and Gravos always kept a cot for Filia to rest if she needed it, after all they lived in the shop on the upper floor.

She pulled out the cot and unfolded it. After hunting down a pillow, she laid down letting her thoughts lure her to a blissful sleep.

Jillas had peeked in and closed the door to keep the bustling noise of the shop out of the room.

Filia sighed in her sleep as a new dream took her over….

A/N: I know, I know, totally lame! But hey! I missed Jillas and Gravos, and what better way to bring in the pottery shop wink don't worry though, next chapter will be Xellos, Xellos and more Xellos! I promise, please be patient with me please, please! Luv ya'll!

Lady Dark Angel


	7. Dream A Little Dream

Faces and Maces, Staffs and Laughs 

By: Lady Dark Angel

**A/N**: ok I know I confused some people about the 'joke' of the old N' Clay shop --;;;; truth be told it sounded kinda funny to me (old N gray to old N clay, ok maybe its not so funny…) but yeah I know it was mostly about her, I wanted to incorporate the pottery shop and her old habit just to give her a little more of her old character. Thank you those of you who read and those reviewed my story despite the let down chapter ;;; you guys are the best luv ya!

Chapter 7 

_**Dream A Little Dream**_

X.x.X.

Xellos sat in the producers office of the '411' television studio. The producer seemed to talk on and on, making Xellos tune out most of the conversation.

A break in the conversation brought Xellos out of his bored daze.

"What do you think Mr. Metalium?" The producer asked with a confident smile on his face.

Xellos mentally grumbled about missing the question and smiled back.

"I'm not sure can you explain a little more?" This time he actually listened.

"Well… Your interview with our station, has raked in enormous amounts of publicity and erm…money. Well the audience as well as home viewers obviously loved you and Ms. Copt together as a duo so…"

That caught Xellos' undivided attention and he felt an inward burst of excitement.

"Are you suggesting that I make an appearance more often on your show sir?" he asked carefully, incase he got the wrong impression.

The Producer laughed and shook his head.

"No, Mr. Metalium, I was offering you to co-star with Ms. Copt as equal partners on the show. Now I know you probably don't need the money, being a successful designer and all but think of how much of a boost it will be to your business!"

Xellos couldn't believe his luck! The producer was right of course, the show would put him in the spotlight more and bring more people to his stores. The profit would be enormous! What Xellos liked the most was being _co-star _with Filia, oh she'd blow a gasket!

Xellos immediately stood up and grinned, eyes open and shook the producers hand.

"I would be delighted to be on the show permanently, consider me completely on board. And don't worry about paying me, I'll do this for free."

X.x.X

Xellos felt like he was on cloud nine as he made his way home. He, himself working with Filia on the '411' almost 24/7 it was delicious just thinking about it!

Everything was falling into place and soon his plans with Filia would progress. Delicious, very much so…he thought as he chuckled to himself.

_Mean while in a pottery shop not very far away…._

Filia slept on like the dead. Images filled her mind and she was transported again into the her world of color and feeling.

It was so strange because her captor for once hadn't come to her. She wandered lost among the dark swirling masses that seemed to stretch on and on forever.

Soon the atmosphere shifted to one she recognized intimately.

The room was one of the places that her dream Xellos had made love to her in.

It was as she remembered. The most gorgeous room she had ever seen. So sensual, so captivating. The décor was purple and gold with accents of black and red. No wonder it was so easy to be seduced here, it screamed of dark promises.

She moved past the door that she had stood at and for the first time she examined it.

The headboard of the bed was intricately carved of ebony wood. An Ivory wolf howled to the Full moon, made of gold embedded into the dark wood. The wolves eyes were made of rubies. Gauzy hangings surrounded the bed like purple veils. The sheets made of the finest silk and satin.

Gold Incased the posts of the four poster bed. Large delicately carved, gold wings protruding from the gold posts connecting them to one another. Filia realized after moment that the posts were carved dragons!

She couldn't help but love the room, it was all Xellos. Dark, sexy, and indefinitely masculine.

Books filled shelves that went from floor to ceiling just behind the bed, against the wall.

Filia fingered through the volumes, her curiosity peaked. The books seemed to be in order by category. Everything from "The History of Magick" to "The Modern day astrophysics" was on the shelves. Most books looked ancient and others looked almost brand new.

Filia picked out the book titled: "Spells of the Astral plane and Psyche".

"Hmm…this could be interesting…" She said as she began to read.

It seemed like hours that she had been there reading. The more she read, the more she felt in an odd way, liberated! The air seemed to become lighter and lighter when she read the eighth chapter entitled: "Dream Invasion and Protection".

Whispers reached her ears making her stop and look quickly around her.

Whispers never were in her dreams before! She held the book to her chest and ran out of the room. She found herself in a corridor and went the first direction she could think of. Left. The more she ran, the heavier the book became. She held it tightly and continued to look for a way out.

The whispers began to grow louder and louder. Filia panicked and fled down a new corridor and into another room.

The double doors revealed what looked to be a throne room. Torches lined the walls and shadows seemed to dominate the corners. The throne reminded Filia of something out of a Saxon myth. Furs covered the throne. Horns and antlers decorated the arm rests and the top of the throne.

Wolves rested lazily around the seat as if to protect it from intruders.

Loud whispers found their way to Filia's ears making her afraid. Shadows moved in the corners.

Foot steps echoed behind her and she flew around to meet her assailant. Glowing eyes met hers from the hallway corridor, very familiar amethyst eyes that looked sinister now instead of loving….

They grew closer and closer till…

Filia woke with a start. Her body was covered with sweat. She clutched the object in her hands to her chest.

_Wait...what!_

Her eyes snapped open as she realized she still possessed the book from her dream. She held it up. Filia felt her hands tremble more violently as a startling realization hit her.

_Maybe my dreams were…._

She didn't even finish her though and let out an ear piercing scream.

X.x.X.

Xellos stood rooted to his spot in his chamber on Wolf Pack Island. A book was missing from his personal library. A powerful book that he really needed right now! To make it worse, rumors reached his ears of monsters seeing the image of a young woman with golden hair and blue eyes running through the palace clutching an object.

He felt his good mood slipping away slowly. Only one thought entered his confused mind… _if the rumor was true.. then…_

At that moment he felt an echo inside his mind. A familiar voice screaming…

_She knows_…..

A/n: ok you like it? I hope this is better then the last chappy I tried to make this more appealing ok? please review! I luv you guys you're the best!


	8. Connect the Dots

Faces and Maces, Staffs and Laughs

Chapter 8 Connecting The Dots

By: Lady Dark Angel

A/N: FINALLY! I'm back! Sorry for the epic length of absence. The chapters I was writing for this were on my old computer which got erased. It didn't help that I've had a sever writer's block were this story's been concerned. Thank you everyone who has been patiently waiting the continuation between Xe and Fi, I would be lost without you! Now on with the story!

X.x.X.x.X

Recap.

_**Xellos stood rooted to his spot in his chamber on Wolf Pack Island. A book was missing from his personal library. A powerful book that he really needed right now! To make it worse, rumors reached his ears of monsters seeing the image of a young woman with golden hair and blue eyes running through the palace clutching an object.**_

_**He felt his good mood slipping away slowly. Only one thought entered his confused mind…**__if the rumor was true__ then…_

_**At that moment he felt an echo inside his mind. A familiar voice screaming…**_

_She knows__….._

X.x.X.x.X

Xellos felt the cry reverberate throughout his body. _Crap._ It was like a sledgehammer against his astral spirit. His memory struggled to recall what his book on astral plane and psyche spells said about the repercussions of prolonged use….

Everything seemed fuzzy, as wave after wave of crippling pain crashed into him, bringing him to his knees.

_What the…why does it…hurt so much?_ He grit his teeth, eyes open wide. His hands clutched at his skull in desperation.

Footsteps echoed in the corridor, momentarily distracted Xellos from his agony. His line of vision caught a pair of shoes and wisps of long hair.

He could hear the 'Tsk'ing of his master as she slowly circled him.

"What a disgusting sight Xellos…" Zelas' voice fairly purred, false sympathy tainting the melodic syllables.

"…And here I thought that my protégée would have remembered to study the side effects of a spell before casting them…" Xellos groaned as Zelas' cigarette wand lifted his chin, forcing his gaze to meet hers

"I thought I had taught you better then this." Her purple eyes were cold and oddly amused.

"Fo-forgive me, Lord Beastmaster..." he croaked out in confusion. Where did this pain come from? How did he stop it from tearing him in two?

Zelas smiled evilly through her observation. "You know you are connected now. You never severed the link between both your minds; so you feel what she feels…as if it was your own emotions…and visa versa."

Her laughter followed her as she left him to his own devices. "Remember Xellos, feeding off of emotions and feeling them are two different things. Consider it your punishment for carelessness…"

He slumped against his bed. What could he do? Filia had the book; breaking the link between them wouldn't be easy without proper instruction. Knowing his little dragon, she was already guarding herself against him. Xellos hung his head, the pain had subsided, meaning that Filia had either somehow fallen asleep or was using the book to block herself from him. It was just as well. Tomorrow he'd get the book back and straighten this whole mess. His reflection in the mirror glared back at him. Yes, tomorrow he'd have the upper hand again, and the opportunity to play with his dragon without mishap…soon.

A/N: I know it's short, please don't hurt me! dodges the tomatoes I just needed to get a toe in the door to move the story along. More to come soon I promise!!!!! Filia will be back next chappie!!! hides behind Xellos

Lady Dark Angel


	9. Payback's A Bitch!

Faces and Maces Staffs and Laughs

By: Lady Dark Angel

A/N: Hi again! I'm keeping my promise to update more regularly! No more yearly updates or few years later update …sorry for that by the way. Anyways I wanna thank my reviewers who graciously blessed me with their words.

DeEP-Kris: Wow your still with me? I'm so happy!!!! We'll see if she turns the tables. Thank you for staying with me!

Mistress Dragonflame: I know. Two years is a long time Xx That block hit me hard! Thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad you did!

DMG5440: Thank you! I'm glad you think so!

Guest?: Thank you so much! I'm flattered. It's hard sometimes to keep them in character, I'm glad you think I'm doing my job, your so nice!

I didn't miss anyone did I? Well if I did, THANK YOU ALL!!!!! (Dances a jig) this update is for all of you. WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SOME ADULT THEMES!!!!!!

Chapter 9 Payback's A Bitch!

X.x.X.x.X

Recap.

_Zelas smiled evilly through her observation. "You know you are connected now. You never severed the link between both your minds; so you feel what she feels…as if it was your own emotions…and visa versa."_

_Her laughter followed her as she left him to his own devices. "Remember Xellos, feeding off of emotions and feeling them are two different things. Consider it your__ punishment for carelessness…"_

_He slumped against his bed. What could he do? Filia had the book; breaking the link between them wouldn't be easy without proper instruction. Knowing his little dragon, she was already guarding herself against him. _

_Xellos hung his head, the pain had subsided, meaning that Filia had either somehow fallen asleep or was using the book to block herself from him. It was just as well. Tomorrow he'd get the book back and straighten this whole mess. His reflection in the mirror glared back at him. Yes, tomorrow he'd have the upper hand again, and the opportunity to play with his dragon without mishap…soon._

X.x.X.x.X

Filia had never felt so violated in her life! How dare that monster use her this way!? It wasn't just that he had made a fool of her…he'd played her like a toy, used her body against her.

She hated these feelings. In her dreams, or 'mental projections', as the book had called it, he'd done all sorts of things to her that no one else had done. He kissed like he possessed her, with passion and skill. Filia groaned, resting her forehead against the bathroom mirror, as a flash of heat shot through her body.

_Th__e__ dreams had felt so real because in a sense they HAD been real!_

And to make it worse, as much as she tried to deny it, she had already fallen half in love with him. Knowing that images were semi-real had made her feel embarrassed and yet… secretly thrilled._That's__ the most damning part of all!_

Filia stared at herself, her eyes puffy from her night of crying. If she ever saw him again it would be too soon! So far the protection spell she cast had been working, thankfully. Not having done magic in a few centuries had made her rusty. That book really came in handy in aiding her. Along with information on how to invade a person's mind and subconscious, it explained how to protect oneself from intruders…

Filia frowned down at her porcelain sink. She had to go to work tomorrow. There was no way of getting around it. Xellos was up for a secondary interview to advertise for his latest runway showing. How could she face him knowing what he'd one!?

Filia snorted.

_As if he'd give a damn! He's probably l__aughing himself into oblivion over__ this joke of his! _

Anger boiled through her veins. He was not going to get away with this! Hell no! No one messed with Filia Ul Cop's feelings and got away with it! Not even the lesser beast master! Her eyes narrowed. If he wants to play games…she'd play right back. She bared her teeth, giving her a feral look.

_Let's__ see how he likes being a play toy…_

X.x.X.x.X

Xellos felt frustrated. The link that connected him to Filia felt void. Blank. She was protecting herself alright. The vexing woman really must have been angry at him…

He sighed, lying on his bed. His pain was gone, but he could remember it like it was still with him. The emotions had played hell on his senses. The repercussions, throwing his impulses and responses on out of whack. One minute he'd be fine then he'd practically be in tears!

No, he did not like _feeling_ human emotion. Feeding was much kinder to his mental health. Then again, it was his own fault. He had been careless. A bitter chuckle escaped him. Yes, his lord Beast Master had been lenient to only let him suffer from his stupidity.

Xellos was exhausted. Filia had been a busy girl. He really should have been more careful. The book had many a spell that could be troublesome to his plans. He stared at the canopy, contemplating.

Earlier he'd tried to teleport directly to her room, only to find himself outside her apartment door, unable to go in. Next he'd tried to force his way in the human way…and was unsuccessful. Damn.

Things were getting complicated. So far Filia was simply hiding herself…but who knew how long before she felt safe enough to let down her guard? Tomorrow was when her producers break the news of their new partnership. His eyebrows furrowed.

_I'll have to do this the old fashion way. __Seduce…and conquer._

Feeling pleased with his decided course of action, he rolled onto his side, letting himself fall asleep.

X.x.X.x.X

Somehow Filia knew that her time had come. Making sure everything was ready, she launched her plan. She closed her eyes and chanted the spell, keeping her desired image in her mind. The air grew thick and heavy, perspiration beaded on her brow. Within moments, she felt everything shift. Opening her eyes to the scene before her, she smiled.

X.x.X.x.X

Xellos felt himself falling. The air had an electrical feel, like every micron was energized. The strangest revelation of all was that he couldn't see, everything was pitch-black. He was aware of warmth behind him. The crackling of a fire confirmed his suspicions. Why couldn't he see? Why couldn't he move!?

He felt…helpless? It was a strange sensation, uncomfortable. He didn't like it. He felt the presence before he heard the footsteps. Who was here? Where was he? Who ever held him captive was going to regret it.

The footsteps stopped in front of him. Cool hands touched his face, and he heard the sound of cloth. A blindfold, of course! He blinked to adjust to the light. The room was dim but bright enough to make out his surroundings…and his captor. His jaw dropped.

X.x.X.x.X

Filia wasn't sure how she'd pull this off but by the gods she was going to try! The place she picked was a nice dungeon she once read about a long time ago. It was well equipped with chains, shackles, a cell, and it even had a rack!

If it had been appropriate, she would have laughed at Xellos' stunned expression. She couldn't blame him really. The leather outfit was a great idea, sporting a short skirt, corset top, fishnet stockings, thigh-high black leather boots, and a riding crop (mace-sama in the corner just in case) was quite an ensemble. He looked like a fish with his mouth gapped open.

She stepped closer and used the end of the crop to force his mouth shut.

"Welcome namagomi…to your punishment!" she said with relish. She didn't bother hiding the predatory look in her eyes. This was going to be so much fun.

X.x.X.x.X

This was NOT good. The chains used to hold him down were not cooperating with his attempts to escape, or were his nether regions. Leather…Filia looked damn good in leather. She looked like a dominatrix from hell…and he wanted her.

Xellos' groin twitched painfully as she supported his chin with her knee. The skirt was VERY short, and the view was VERY nice.

_If I wasn't stuck like this, I'd very well be sure to explore this version of Filia…thoroughly. _He thought glumly.

The floor was cold, and his knees hurt from kneeling down on the stones, though not as much as other parts of himself… Filia removed her knee and stooped in front of him.

"Have you been a bad boy?" Her inquiry was sugary sweet but Xellos could see that her blue eyes were like ice.

When he didn't answer right away her riding crop came down hard on his back making him bite back a growl.

"I said! Have you been a bad boy!" she grit out flexing the crop in her hand.

He felt the sting pass and looked up at her with lidded eyes. Aww such sweet bliss. The masochist in him enjoyed the pain.

"Yes…" he purred to her knee, earning him another crack from the riding crop, this time to the face.

"That's 'yes mistress' to you scum!" more pain, more injuries. He loved it! Every bit of pain aroused him more.

"Yes mistress…"

X.x.X.x.X

Filia felt smug inside. It was working. She recognized the expression on his face, the way he shifted to ease the tension from his lower extremities.

She leaned down again, lowering her face to his and carefully licked away the trickle of blood from his lip.

"Bad boys always get punished…" She mumbled against his mouth. She let her hands roam down his hunched over body, feeling him tremble. It gave her a rush of power to be in control of him like this.

"Please mistress…I have been a very, very bad boy." Filia took pleasure in hearing the pleading in his voice.

Non to gently, she cupped his face in her hand then slapped him. Hard.

"You are not to speak unless spoken to understand!" she whispered cruelly.

"Yes mistress.." he leveled her, a smoldering look.

How much longer could she play with him before the spell wore off? Time was running short.

Filia took the key from around her neck and unlocked him chains.

X.x.X.x.X

Xellos waited anxiously for her to finish unlocking him…he knew she was getting even with him. He was hurting from wanting her so badly, he was tempted to jump her and strip down and let himself go. But patience was a 'virtue' the only one he truly acknowledged.

Anticipation was key and soon she'd be dancing in his hands again. It amused him really. His young dragon was full of suprises.

She stood just out of his reach, deciding to change out her riding crop for her Mace-sama. Interesting.

Filia was a novice at mind games. One of the biggest rules was to NEVER free your victim. Ever. Oh well, she'd just have to learn the hard way…

Before Filia could even drop the last lock Xellos teleported right behind her.

A/N: (Dodges tomatoes and hides behind Xellos) Whatcha think? Any ideas anyone? Please review and help me finish this scene! Thank you!

Lady Dark Angel


	10. Let the Games Begin!

Faces and Maces Staffs and Laughs

By: Lady Dark Angel

A/N: I'm so happy! I want to thank my reviewers. Three reviews in less then 24 hours! You guys are wonderful!

Scarletstar20: I'm glad you enjoyed it so! I'm relieved that it doesn't seem to out of character for Filia. Thank you so much for reviewing!

DeEp-Kris: Well I'm honored that you are willing to stick with me. As for your suggestion (Grin) I love it, you just might get your wish!

Mistress DragonFlame: I know, confusing ne? She may not want a relationship but that doesn't mean she can't have an affair XD Besides what better way to get back at him?

And that's it for the reviews! You make me so happy and it's a lot easier to update because you inspire me. THANK YOU AGAIN!!! By the way, I changed the rating again…I feel that things are going to get hotter…just to warn you. Now… ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 10 Let The Games Begin!

X.x.X.x.X

Recap.

_Anticipation was key and soon she'd be dancing in his hands again. It amused him really. His young dragon was full of surprises._

_She stood just out of his reach, deciding to change out her riding crop for her Mace-sama. Interesting._

_Filia was a novice at mind games. One of the biggest rules was to NEVER free your victim. Ever. Oh well, she'd just have to learn the hard way…_

_Before Filia could even drop the last lock Xellos teleported right behind her._

X.x.X.x.X

Xellos pulled her close, smiling when she gasped. His lips found the hollow of her neck. She smelled wonderful, like leather, blood, and vanilla. His favorite combination. She smelled like _sin_.

She looked so scrumptious, although he'd have loved to see her in something purple, or perhaps red. Blood red. Maybe a collar like she had him wearing…

He groaned in his throat, nipping gently at her nape. Erotic ideas plagued him. He smoothed his hands up and down her sides, feeling the contours of her body through the almost skin-tight outfit, running a hand down her arm, plucking mace-sama from her slackened grip.

_Yummy…._

"Mistress you seem to be too _constricted_ in this corset…" he murmured as his fingers pulled at the laces. "As your _humble_ slave I will contrive to keep you…_comfortable_…." Her only response was a whimper.

X.x.X.x.X

Filia was panicking. Xellos' fingers where leaving a trail of fire down her spin and his lips were making her delirious.

_No, no, no, no, no! I'm in charge! Resume control, __**resume**__ control!_

She tried to concentrate, fighting off the delicious effects of Xellos' kisses. If she didn't turn the tables again, she would be too weak in reality to protect herself!Her breath caught in her throat when he moved in front of her, easing the corset downward. She barely listened as he whispered against her flesh about how hot her body must be trapped inside all that leather. She was getting desperate. Her eyes wandered the room looking for some salvation…the cell…useless. She couldn't get him in those chains again. The rack….the rack! Perfect.

Filia caught his face with her hands and brought him back up from his intended path to her bosom.

"You've done well my _slave_…" She said falling back into her role. "Good behavior deserve a reward…" she grinned, grabbing his chain and pulled him along (and pulling up her top as they neared their destination.)

X.x.X.x.X

Xellos felt a little put out. They were right there! Those lovely globes were just out of his reach…Her grin was so impish that he found himself smiling back. This was what he wanted. A woman who could dish it out and take it. Inwardly he snickered.

_She'll take it alright._

He willingly followed her lead. Normally he'd hate wearing a collar but when the end was being held by Filia…well who was he to say no?

The floor was cold to his bare feet. The dungeon kind of drafty. Maybe he'd make a dungeon to adjourn his bedroom. The idea gave him shivers, A few chains on the walls to imprison a certain dragon…where she could be the topless one… The dirty thoughts warmed him through. He almost ran into her back when she stopped.

She'd led him to… the rack? He was surprised. As much as he liked a good stretch… Filia turned towards him, her eyes glittering. Her tail swished back and forth against the floor.

"On the rack slave!" What was she up to?

X.x.X.x.X

"Your reward a waits…" She gave Xellos' chain a sharp tug, pulling him forward. He seemed hesitant. Shit.

_Common…common…_

If he didn't get on, then she'd be in serious trouble. After a moment, thankfully, he moved. He laid on his back against the wooden slab, eyes questioning her.

"Don't worry, I wont…_hurt_ you." She chuckled as she tied him down. The thick ropes left him splayed out like a giant 'X'. A nice vulnerable position.

Now to stall.

Filia crawled onto the rack, positioning herself just over Xellos' lap. His eyes were open and giving her heated looks. With a grin she leaned over toward the wall, her chest a scant few inched over his face.

X.x.X.x.X

The little witch was teasing him again. If he could just…move...his head a little higher…damn.

She pulled back with…a candle? Xellos hissed as a few drops of hot wax splattered on his bare chest. Pleasure/pain zinged through his veins. For a dragon of light, she was damn evil. A bit more wax. He groaned, arching his back.

"Mistress…please…" he begged. Her hips were nestled against him, and he was aching. He closed his eyes only to have them pop open at the feel of her petite tongue on his nipple. Oh. L-Sama. He wasn't sure if he was in heaven or hell.

When she bit him, he knew. Yep, hell. She was torturing him by not _letting_ him touch her. She was going to pay dearly.

X.x.X.x.X

Watching Xellos squirm against the ropes, Filia felt triumphant. Yes. Now he was her toy. She hovered over his chest, alternating between spilling hot wax and teasing his manly nipples. His groans were very encouraging. She put the candle down.

"Does my slave _want_ something…" she asked, the little devil inside her, making her bold. His only response was a growl.

_Funny, he sounds like a wild animal…I wonder what would happen if I…_

She ran her nails gently down him chest till they met his waist band. He jumped.

_Hmmm…._

To be really evil, she shifted her hips just so, brushing against an interesting hard spot. He almost barked that time, eyes glowing deep amethyst. Fascinating.

"F-Filia…." He ground out.

Filia leaned upward, tracing her tongue over his lips, soothing the split on his lower lip, and down his chin. She noticed his arms were taunt against the ropes, pulling like he was trying to break them.

" Poor, poor Xellos shall I…give you your reward then?" she chuckled smugly.

Her hands smoothed over his skin (wet from perspiration), down from his arms, further down his chest to his slim hips. She scooted down, trailing nibbling kisses along his naval, working lower.

_Lets see how__ long__ your composer lasts Mr. Metalium…_

X.x.X.x.X

Xellos was in trouble. She was touching him, playing with him now. The lower she went on his body (taking his trousers with her), the more anxious he felt.

So close… when her lips touched below his hip, he nearly fainted. The air was chilly, her mouth hot. He was trembling. Why wouldn't these ropes break!?

Then she was there. It was a shock as keen as pain. He was dying. Filia was going to kill him and her weapon was ecstasy. He was at her mercy. Her mouth was so wet and hot, how long could he hold it?

Her eyes stared up at him from her position, watching his reaction. She looked so cute. He thought wryly. His control was breaking…any second…then…

He bolted up in bed, panting. He wasn't in a dungeon, he wasn't on a rack being sweetly tortured by a golden-haired siren…he was in his room. His sheets were soaked from his perspiration, tangled from his thrashing…

She'd done it to him. She'd brought him to peaks and turned him loose. Anger wasn't an appropriate word to describe how he felt. Rage. He was pissed off!

How dare she do that! At least when he possessed her, he was kind enough to give her, her pleasure!

_She wants to play with fire does she? Well then Filia…how about we play for keeps?_

He growled deep inside his chest. She was going to pay.

He carefully got up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom for a cold, cold shower.

X.x.X.x.X

Feeling more like himself, Xellos found himself outside Filia's bedroom window. He tested the barrier, pleased to find it gone. Projection spells were very draining. He teleported right along side her bed.

Smudges under eyes foretold her exhaustion. Just as well, he thought. She was so helpless…he could kill her and she wouldn't be able to stop him, not that she could anyways.

Xellos lifted a lock of her hair, rubbing it between his fingers.

_Like silk…_

He had the aching urge to yank her up by her hair, force her against a wall and finish what she started.

No. humiliation was better. He hadn't felt anything of her emotions in the 'dream'. Tomorrow he'd make up for it with a whole buffet of pain from her. She was still so tasty after all.

Looking around her room, he spied what he was looking for. Good. He walked to her dresser and picked up his lost book before teleporting away, though not before leaving behind a..present.

X.x.X.x.X

Filia groaned as her alarm clocked screamed at her. Morning was not her favorite time of day.

She got up and trudged her way to the bathroom, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she jumped in the shower.

_Man I'm pooped…that spell took more out of me then I thought it would. _

She sighed as she toweled off back in her bedroom. Wrapping her hair up, she opened her closet…and screamed.

Everything was GONE! Only naked hangers occupied the space and a pair of oddly familiar boots…

Filia began to worry and ran to her dresser, throwing open drawers. Empty. She opened up her underwear drawer and gasped.

A leather skirt, a corset top, thong, and fishnet stockings were all in the drawer. She was confused.

_How did..? when did?.._

It was the same outfit from the spell but…red…? She frantically looked around the room, tearing it apart to find the book. It was missing.

There was NO WAY in hell she was going to wear THAT to work. She ran into the bathroom for her nightgown and robe. They were gone. What the hell!?!? Clad in her towel she ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

_I'll call Lina…no her clothes wont fit...Saria! yes I'll call her!_

She began to dial the number when a shadow fell over her. Frozen at the sudden familiar feeling…

_…Oh no…._

"Hello Filia."

_…__Xellos…_

A/N: Weeeeeeeeeeeell That was a longer one then usual. (Xellos munching on pop corn. "Hey share!") I hope I didn't disappoint you all too badly. I just didn't want to rush them. But the torture was fun. I really wanted Filia to have 'revenge' so I couldn't let him take back control, sorry. Please Review I love your input! Thank you!!!!! See you next Chappie!

Lady Dark Angel


End file.
